The Second Intersect(on Hiatus)
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Chuck wasn't the only one who saw the email from Bryce, Tia or T did too. She is Chuck's, Morgan's, and Ellie's childhood friend/adopted sister. She also went to Stanford with Chuck and Bryce, currently works at the Buy More, is a hacker, and is a select mute. Can there really be two intersects?
1. Chuck vs The Intersect

Intro

Chuck wasn't the only one who saw the email from Bryce, Tia or T did too. She is Chuck's, Morgan's, and Ellie's childhood friend/adopted sister. She also went to Stanford with Chuck and Bryce, currently works at the Buy More, is a hacker, and is a select mute. Can there really be two intersects?

Chapter 1- Chuck vs The Intersect

T's POV

"Morgan, this is a bad idea." Chuck says, sitting on the floor next to Morgan who was starting to make "our" method of "escape", looking at me for some backup. I nod agreeing with him which causes Morgan to say "We can't stay here Chuck, T." Chuck sighs and says "I'm uncomfortable with the plan." "Plan? What plan? This! This is survival!" Morgan exclaims before there is a knock at the door to which Morgan jumps out the window exclaiming "That's her! We've been compromised! I'm a ghost." Ellie walks in and turns the light on as Chuck pleads "Morgan you can't leave us like this. You can't do this to us man." "Uh, Chuck…what are you doing?" Ellie asks hands on her hips. Chuck turns off the flashlight and offers "Uh…escaping?" "From your own birthday party?" Ellie quickly asks as Morgan calls "Hey Ellie. You look fan…tastic." She ignores him like normal and asks "Well?" so Chuck says "Uh you know…sis, the thing is, T, Morgan, and I don't really feel like we're fitting in. At _MY_ birthday party 'cause we don't know anybody 'cause they're all your friends and they all happen to be doctors." "Yeah, doctors who don't really get our jokes." Morgan complains trying to keep himself from "falling" out the window. "Well, your jokes." Chuck says quickly to which I nod and Morgan says "Okay, _MY_ jokes." Ellie looks to me and I shrug which causes her to sigh and say "Chuck, I have invited real, live women for you. And T lots of Devon's friends are here too. So please, let's go. And Morgan you stay here." Before walking back out the door. Chuck and I look at each other, each of us hoping the other will come up with a way to get out of it, but we can't so we both sigh. Chuck then looks at Morgan and asks "Need a hand buddy?" as he stands up. "No, no, no, I'm okay, I'm all right." Morgan says standing up on the ground outside the window. Chuck then looks at me and sighs out "We can't get out of this." I sigh, climb off his bed, and follow him outside and into the party.

When we get close Ellie meets up with us and starts pushing us into the crowd saying "Okay! We're gonna be social. Chuck, you are funny, you are smart, and you are handsome. T, you are funny, you are smart, and you are beautiful." I shake my head sighing as Chuck says a half-hearted "Thank you." A few minutes of maneuvering around people Devon is in sight so Chuck says "Oh, there's Captain Awesome." To which Ellie says "Please don't call him that." Before we reach him. Devon then takes Chuck by the shoulders and says "Okay. I've identified some candidates for Chuck." Before he starts leading Chuck to a group of girls with a "And they are awesome." Statement. I look at Ellie and she looks at me hopeful and asks "See anyone you like?" I shake my head and turn my attention back to Chuck who was sure to have started to talk about Jill at this point as the girls are starting to go away. Devon comes back so Ellie sighs out an "I thought for sure there would be someone that would catch her attention this time. How's he doing?" so I point at Chuck as the last girl walks away mouthing 'weirdo' as Devon replies "Not awesome." Chuck then realizes that he was talking to no one and looks at us shrugging which causes Ellie to say "He never learns."

When the party was over I join Chuck as he sits on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "Don't say it. Just…don't say it." Chuck says as I help him take the tape off of his fingers and Ellie joins us. "I wasn't planning on it, and I doubt T was." Ellie states handing him a beer. "Thanks for my party. Your seven layer dip; tasted like eight." Chuck says which causes Ellie to sigh and ask "Chuck can I tell you something?" Chuck looks at her and asks "It really was eight layers?" hopefully. "Even though we may ask, no woman really wants to hear about an old girlfriend. It's depressing, okay? Stanford was five years ago. You need to move on. It's time-" Ellie says but gets cut off by Chuck asking "Do we really need to have this conversation again?" "We've rehearsed it enough." Ellie says so Chuck stands up stating "Alright, well, I'll get over Jill tomorrow." Before leaving us alone. Ellie then goes to say something to me but Morgan sits down between us saying "Ladies, seems like everyone had a pretty good time huh? I know I did. It was…super." I sigh, poke him, and point in the direction that Chuck went which causes him to tilt his head at Ellie with his eyebrows raised. I shake my head and emphasize my point to Chuck's room. He frowns but stands anyway and states "Fine. Mood killer." Before he grabs my hand and starts dragging me with him as Ellie mouths a 'thank you' to me. I nod at her just before Morgan pushes me into Chuck's room through the still open window, or as Morgan calls it the "Morgan door".

Once inside I sit next to Chuck on his bed as Morgan flops into Chuck's computer chair with the Xbox controller and un-pauses the game from earlier. "Why can't I talk to women? It's a curse." Chuck sighs out after watching him play for a few minutes. I sigh as Morgan says "Cheer up Chuck. You can talk to some women; like T. You know that's a start." "T's like our sister so it's different." Chuck says which causes Morgan to say "Yeah I guess you're right. T doesn't really count." I nod agreeing with them as I had the same problem with talking to people other than them and Ellie. Devon was getting there but that's only because he says awesome a lot. Chuck's computer dings which causes me and Morgan to glance at it as Chuck was still sulking. "Wow. Blast-from-the-past wow. Bryce remembered your birthday dude." Morgan says causing Chuck to ask "What?" I nod as Morgan jokes "The guy that got you two kicked out of school, the guy who stole your girl, remember that guy?" Chuck then gets up and moves over to the computer saying "Yeah Morgan I think I remember Bryce." Morgan pauses the game and asks "Alright well, what have we got here?" as him and I join Chuck at the computer as he opens the email. 'The terrible troll raises his sword' types out on the screen causing Morgan to ask "Huh? What is it?" "Zork, remember Zork the all text-based video game?" Chuck asks to which Morgan nods so Chuck continues "Bryce, T, and I programmed our own version of it back at Stanford using the TRS-80." "Wow, you guys were really cool." Morgan says sarcastically. Chuck ignores Morgan's sarcastic tone and says "Yeah. If I could only remember what was in my hero's satchel." Morgan gives him a look so he adds "The weapons that I would use to kill the terrible troll." "Right...you know what? You're still really cool." Morgan lies as he smirks at me knowing that I already knew that he was lying. "And, uh, you're going home." Chuck states then looking at Morgan to which Morgan asks "Is it that time?" I nod as Chuck says "It's that time." Nodding as well. "Right." Morgan states walking to the door. "Peddle safe!" Chuck yells at him as I move so I can get a closer look at the screen. "Thank you!" Morgan yells before the front door slams shut. Chuck then looks at me and asks "Nasty knife?" I think for a minute before nodding agreeing that that was one of the weapons. Chuck smiles before turning back to the computer and saying "Attack…troll….with nasty knife." As he types it in. He hits 'Return' and the computer beeps before billions of images starts flashing on the screen.

Then next thing I know I faintly hear Morgan ask "Guys?" Another "Guys?" and I open my eyes and Morgan is leaning over me asking "You-you okay?" "Morgan?" Chuck asks next to me to which Morgan stands straight and helps us sit up saying "Yeah. Yeah, it's me. What happened?" "I was going to ask you the same question." Chuck states as I glance at the now blank computer screen causing me to frown. "Did you spike the punch?" Chuck asks as Morgan pulls him up. "Something goes wrong, you blame me." Morgan says pulling me up before adding "After all these years, where's the trust? Yes I did." As he leads us out of the room. "I'll stay with T. You get ready." Morgan states pushing Chuck into the bathroom before following me to my apartment next door. I unlock my door and point to the couch as I make my way to my bedroom. I'm not even in my room before I hear my T.V. turn on causing me to sigh as it make me notice my killer headache. I change into my uniform before running a brush through my hair and pulling it into a low pony-tail. I come out of my room just as Chuck opens my front door groaning out "Come on or we're going to be late." Morgan turns off my T.V. and we leave my apartment. I lock my door as Morgan and Chuck start walking to the Herder. I catch up to them just as Morgan starts to explain "So, this morning I was playing Xbox and I'm like, dude, just let me get the sniper rifle, I'll take care of it. The guy won't give me the sniper rifle, I made him eat a frag grenade." "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. As much as I would love to talk video games with you right now, I've got a really splitting headache." Chuck says before looking at me and adding "You okay?" I shake my head so he tosses the keys at Morgan and asks "You know what? Can you do me a favor? Do you mind driving?" which cause Morgan to freak out and ask "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you-are you being serious? You're going to let me drive?" "It's a company car Morgan, it's not that big of a deal." Chuck states which causes Morgan to say "It's not just a company car, okay? A hoopty's a hoopty, home boy. I mean, this baby's sitting on chrome. Or…plastic." Chuck and I sigh before Chuck says "Do me a favor and stay off the five, okay? 'Casue the cops are in a phased….deployment." which causes some pictures of traffic to flash in my mind. I frown as Chuck and Morgan exchange confused glances before deciding to drop Chuck's weird remark and get into the car as Morgan says "Okay. Thanks for the tip Ponch."

****Time Skip****

"Fellow nerds, today is going to be a very bad day. We've got a new computer virus on our hands. They're calling this one the Irene Demova virus." Chuck announces causing Lester to laugh so he adds "Yes, yes it's named after the Serbian porn star. Lonely dude call volume will be high, this is a nasty one kids, it's a computer killer. Last night, a display version of our Prism Express laptop was fried when _someone…_ " glancing at Morgan before continuing "decided to enter Miss Demova's website. T's working on fixing that one but Anna, T, close the eyes; this is what happens." He presses the enter button and her website plays briefly before shutting down. We all look at Morgan who raises his hands and says "Sorry, Chuck. She drives me crazy. But that's love." Before turning on the T.V. displays. I go back to trying to revive our display laptop as Chuck says "Ladies and gentlemen if you'll please ignore dirty Uncle Morgan, I think that everything…." He trails off so I look at him before looking at the T.V. as he continues "…Will be…normal." Just then pictures flashed in my mind causing me to frown as Chuck says the conclusion that I came to out loud "He's already here. He landed last night." "Who's already here, Chuckles?" Anna asks causing Chuck to stare at her before looking at me saying "I don't know" as I shrug not exactly knowing. "Okay?" Anna says confused before leaving the Nerd Herd area. Lester and Jeff follow her so I point to the computer that Chuck had just fried and shook my head. "I know. Once you figure out how to fix it just tell me how and I'll fix this one." Chuck states so I nod before turning my attention to the display laptop.

About an hour later Morgan asks "Stop the presses. Who is that?" I look up at the blonde female customer who was approaching the counter and shrug before returning to my task as Morgan turns to Chuck and states "Vicki Vale." Causing Chuck to sing "Vicki Vale, Vick-Vicki Vale, Vickity-Vickity, Vicki Vale, Vic-Vicki Vale." There's a clatter as he notices her as he drops the phone and folder he had been holding before she says "I hope I'm not interrupting." "No. Not at all. That's….it's from Batman." Chuck stammers causing me to face palm as she says ""Cause that makes it better." Chuck laughs nervously as Morgan says "Uh, hi, I'm M-Morgan. This is, uh, this is Chuck. And that one is Tia." I sigh before she says "Wow. I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck, or Morgan, for that matter." "My parents were sadists, and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster." Chuck says quickly to which Morgan adds "But they raised me as one of their own." I sigh again before deciding to watch this stupidity now as Chuck asks "How can I help….you?" "Sarah." She says smiling so Chuck repeats "Sarah." Before she says "I'm here about this." As she sets her phone on the counter. "Oh yeah the Intelicel. Yeah. Absolutely. Uh, this model has a little screw that pops loose right in the back here." Chuck says as he puts the battery back in the phone before adding "You just go ahead and give it a couple of quick turns and…good as new, no problem." He hands her her phone back and she exclaims "Wow! You geeks are good." I sigh and point above us at the Nerd Herd sign as both Chuck and Morgan explain their preference for the word 'nerd' as a guy and his daughter run up. "Excuse me, excuse me. I have an emergency I don't know what I did wrong. But I-I shot the entire recital, but, um, now it…now it won't play back." The man explains panicked, handing Chuck his camcorder. "Okay, okay, we'll just take a look and…you don't have a tape in here." Chuck says looking at the man who says "But it's digital." "Oh, boy." Morgan exclaims so Chuck quickly explains "Right. Yes, but you still need digital tape." "Oh, no. Her mom's going to kill me." The man exclaims as Chuck glances at the man's daughter then at Sarah. Chuck then looks at Morgan and says "Uh, Morgan I need the wall." "It's yours." Morgan says running off prepare it. Chuck then looks at Sarah and says "I'm so sorry." Before looking at the man and his daughter and adding "Okay. This…this way." And leading them to the "wall". "What's he doing?" Sarah asks me as I watch Chuck set up the camera. I glance at Sarah and she's watching Chuck so I pretend I don't hear her as a crowd gathers around to watch as the girl starts dancing. "Does he always do things like this?" Sarah asks, clapping with the others as the girl finishes dancing. I look at her and since she's looking at me I nod. She then looks at Chuck smiling but he's stopped by Tang before he can come back so she asks "Can I leave him this?" holding her card. I nod again and she puts it on the counter explaining "I would stay but I have an appointment." I shake my so she smiles and says "It was nice meeting you. Tell him to call me." Before she turns and leaves the store. I sigh as Chuck asks "She left?" a few moments later looking around for her. I nod even though he's not looking at me as Morgan comes over, finds the card, holds it up, and says "Chuck, dude, she left you her card." Which causes Chuck to get a stupid grin on his face. A few hours after Sarah left I finally fix the stupid laptop and decide to "hide" in the back room and do computer repairs until closing like normal. Making sure to only do a few so this was still a viable spot for me to go during the day. And like normal I'm left alone except for a few uncomfortable visits from Jeff and Lester.

****Time Skip****

"Why wouldn't you call this girl?" Morgan asks Chuck as we walk to his and Ellie's apartment. "Oh, I don't know. Did you see her?" Chuck asks so I nod as Morgan says "Yes. Oh, man, yes. That's why I'm going to repeat the question. Why wouldn't you call this girl?" "Because I live on planet Earth, Morgan. Why are you following me home?" Chuck says to which Morgan says "Aw, come…Hey. We're buddies. We're going to go do friend things, and…and…I need to use your computer because mine's still acting up on me." "Why don't you ask T to fix it?" Chuck asks looking at me so I shake my head as Morgan says "She told me she wouldn't do it again if it was due to porn." "Irene Demova." Chuck says chuckling to which Morgan says "Ah! So beautiful and so…deadly." After a moment of silence they both sigh out a "Yeah." Causing me to face palm and wonder why I still hang out with them. Chuck unlocks his door as Morgan says "You know, you got to understand. This is what I've been telling people for I don't know how long…" he trails off when we notice the thief in the living room with Chuck's computer. "Please, not the computer." Chuck says and the thief sets the computer behind them before going into a fighting stance. Chuck and Morgan look at each other before Morgan starts throwing random things which the thief block away and end up hitting Chuck. Then Morgan ends up breaking a vase on Chucks head before yelling "Come on, Chuck! Do something!" as I face palm again. Chuck approaches as the thief picks up the computer again as Chuck stammers "Give me the…" before the thief tosses the computer at Chuck. He catches it but the thief sweeps his legs from under him and kicks him away before grabbing the computer before it fell. They then set it on a shelf and get in a fighting stance again to which Morgan yells "That's my friend!" grabs a golf club and runs at the thief yelling. I shake my head as the thief takes the golf club from Morgan without difficulty and shows off with it causing Morgan to say "Okay, look, he's not that good of a friend." Before the thief smacks him and he lands on Chuck. I sigh as the thief looks at me and does the fighting stance again and Chuck and Morgan yell "T run!" forgetting that I know how to defend myself. But I didn't have to as the shelf holding the computer broke causing the computer to fall to its death and the thief to run away. "Didn't you hang that shelf?" Chuck asks Morgan to which he nervously laughs and I turn and leave my two idiot friends.

****Time Skip****

I walk into the back of Buy More just as Chuck says "I'm gonna go buy some more locks next door at Large Mart." He notices me, grabs my arm, and pulls me with him as he leaves. When we get into the parking lot he lets go and says "Ever since that email from Bryce….I've been having these…flashes of pictures. And I know things I didn't before…Do you get them to?" I nod to which Chuck sighs and asks "What's happening to us?" as we enter Large Mart. I shrug and we wander around looking for locks or someone who could tell us where they are. We find a red-haired guy in a leather jacket in an aisle and Chuck approaches him saying "Oh thank God. Uh…Excuse me, sir. Do you know where they sell the…" but trails off when the guy turns and images of him flash through our heads. "What do you want?" Vuc asks then to which Chuck stutters "Um…um…no. Sorry. Sorry. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just…I was, uh…Wow! Look at that." Before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Did you flash on him?" Chuck whispers after looking back at the guy. I nod in response and then when we pause we hear the sound of a tool being moved behind us. We take a few steps while hearing him follow before we stop again and hear him set the tool down. A few moments later and we hear the click of a loaded nail gun to which Chuck looks back and turns aground quickly and states "Run." As he pulls me a few feet before a conga line of forklifts pass causing him to freak out and say "Oh! Oh! Oh, God! Uh…" We turn to see that Vuc was getting closer to which we turn back around and Chuck says "Uh….uh…come on." Just before the last forklift passed. He then pulls me with him as he runs into one of the workers a few aisles away before he exclaims "Oh! Oh my God! Thank God! Listen! There's a guy here, he's…he's trying to do something. I don't know. You have to call the cops, security, the guy at the front who's checking receipts." The worker looks at him like he's crazy but asks "Uh huh, what kind of guy?" Thinking he's getting somewhere Chuck quickly says "Scary, kind of a Terminator vibe. Stubble. Red hair." "Black leather jacket?" she asks as she looks behind him. "Yes! Yes!" Chuck exclaims breathless before she points behind him asking "Like that guy?" Chuck and I look in the direction that she was pointing and see Vuc laughing with the cashier about something and looking like any other person, completely normal. "What? Chuck breaths out as I shake my head and the worker just walks away from us. Chuck sighs heavily then turns to look at me so I sign 'Saw too?' He nods and says "Let's just go back to Buy More." To which I sigh, nod, and follow him back.

He immediately sets his head on the Nerd Herd counter after getting behind it and starts mumbling "I'm losing my mind." Over and over again so I sigh, look up, and notice Sarah approaching. I pat Chuck on the back before leaving to watch the interaction from a distance with Morgan. Once Sarah gets to the counter she rings the service bell to which Chuck places his hand over the bell/her hand and then noticing the hand looks up and immediately pulls his back and standing up straight as he asks "Hi! Hi…uh….phone trouble again?" and gets his screwdriver out of his pocket. "Uh…yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls, 'cause I never got one from you." Sarah says smiling as Morgan starts laughing and saying "Oh, man! She got…." But Chuck glares at him so he shuts up and moves into the aisle to "spy". I just shrug when Chuck looks at me so he looks back at Sarah and she says "I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday. I had an appointment with a realtor. I just moved here." "Welcome!" Chuck says quickly after she finishes as he puts his screwdriver back. "Thanks. And, uh…I don't really know anyone here. I was wondering if you would show me around. That is, if you're free." She says smiling to which Morgan calls out "Oh he's free. He's got nothing but time on his hands. He is _very_ available. You guys are going to have a great time." Chuck turns to glare at him so he takes off lying "What's that, sir? Xerox machines? Yeah, I'm on it." Chuck then turns back to Sarah and says "Apparently, my schedule is wide open." "Great." Sarah says smiling before she tells him where she lives and what time to pick her up then leaves.

Chuck's POV

I watch Sarah leave then turn to look at T who rejoined me at the counter then at Morgan who bangs on the counter grinning like an idiot. "Dude! A date! With a real live female!" he exclaims earning an 'I can't believe you're my friend' look from T to which he addresses with "Come on! He hasn't been on a date in years. Perfectly good reaction." She sighs and gives him the 'You're still an idiot' look before looking around the store ignoring Morgan as he continues on his rant about how 'awesome' it was that I had I date. And since it was a slow day he did this until closing.

When I walk through my front door Ellie greats "Hey guys." From her spot on the couch with Captain Awesome. "Ellie, Captain. Don't freak out. Remain calm. I have some news." I announce causing both of them to look at me confused before Morgan jumps on me yelling "Chuck's go a date!" "What? Who?" Ellie asks sitting up as Awesome says "Way to go Chuck. That's awesome." Pointing at me. "Oh God, what are you going to wear?" Ellie asks to which I shrug after Morgan climbs off of me. "C'mon." Ellie says before standing, walking over to me, and start dragging me to my room. Once there Morgan and T take their usually positions on my bed and start playing a video game as Ellie goes through my closet. "So Sarah. She nice? Pretty?" Ellie asks pulling out a shirt and looking at me so I say "Yeah. Actually Morgan me her online in this kind of chat room..." and noticing her unamused face add "I'm totally kidding." She then hands me the shirt saying "Try it on." I look at it then back at her starting "Honestly this…" but get cut off by her saying "I'm a girl, I know what girls like. Right T?" and looking at T for approval. T glances at her, then the shirt, then at me, before turning her attention back to the game nodding so I say "I'll go change." And walk out of the room into the bathroom and get ready.

As I'm leaving Ellie calls "Chuck!" so I stop and she hands me a bouquet of flowers saying "So, these are left over from the party. Take those." "Oh, Okay." I say as she starts fixing my shirt saying "And, um, don't forget about the old girlfriend rule." "Right, got it. No mention of Jill." I say causing her to smile and say "Aces, Charles. You're aces." "A dad quote. I'm impressed. Love you, sis." I tell her smiling back so she says "I love you. Have fun." "I will…I'll try." I say before leaving to pick up Sarah.

****Time Skip****

"So, where are we going?" Sarah asks as we walk down the sidewalk after dinner. "Well, do you like music?" I ask to which she replies "I guess." I laugh and ask "You guess? What's your favorite band?" She just looks at me smiling so I say "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" "God, I'm not funny, I don't listen to music. This must be your worst date ever, right?" she asks but when I go to say No I get distracted by the police convoy and I get flashes of Vuc and the General again. After my flash was over she says "I was waiting for you to say no." I slowly turn back to her before saying "Sorry, sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second. No. No, no, no. God, no, I uh I've had…I've had much, much worse, uh, much worse dates, experiences overall with women. In eleventh grade, actually." As we continue walking. "Eleventh grade? Oh, you have to go back that far?" She asks laughing to which I say "I really don't date all that much."

Once we get to the club we get some drinks and sit down. After a few minutes she says "They're good." "Good! Good!" I tell her before taking a drink of my drink. A few moments later she suddenly pulls me up saying "Let's dance!" "I'm not really a dancer." I tell her but go with her anyway. She starts to dance so I "dance" as well. Before I know it she pulls me with her as she runs from the club. "Hey-hey-hey, where's the fire?" I ask her but she ignores me as she puts on a jacket ordering "Chuck, give me your keys." As we make our way to the Herder. "I don't mean to be old-fashioned, but the company only wants employees, nerds, driving the Nerd Herd-mobile. I mean it's kind of y'know…" I tell her holding the keys up but she somehow opens the door herself saying "Get in the car." "How'd you get into my car?" I ask as she starts the car and as another car speeds around the corner and into view she yells "Get in the car right now!" "Sarah?" I ask starting to get in but she just orders "Just get in!" "What is going on?" I ask as she reverses down the street the black car chasing us. "Please tell me what's going on! Sarah you're not even looking!" I yell panicking then look ahead at the black car chasing us and ask "W-Wait, wait, wait. Who are these guys? What do they want?" She ignores me and as they gain on us they start ramming into us causing me to freak out and yell "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh! Oh, my God, oh, my God, I'm gonna die!" "Tell me when to turn!" Sarah orders then so I look behind us and say "Uh, uh, uh left in five seconds!" "Your left or my left?" She asks causing me to ask "What?" "Too late!" She yells turning the wheel and causing us to fly backwards down a flight of stairs. When we stop back in the street she says "Listen to me, Chuck. Those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA and they're after you." "Me? Why, why? Wait, why me? I'm nobody? I'm the supervisor of a Nerd Herd at a Buy More. Maybe one day I'll be assistant store manager and I don't even know if I want that job." I stammer confused before sighing and adding "You know what that's not your problem." Then looking out the window I point at the headlights speeding towards us and say "But that is." Not even a minute after I say that the car smashes into us causing the car to spin and the air bags to go off. Once the car stop spinning Sarah grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car with her ordering "Get out of the car. Let's go, Chuck. Move!" She starts dragging me with her but I trip over some of the wreckage and thus fall. I look back at the still moving care and yell "Sarah look out!" as it moves in her direction. I then close my eyes but hearing a crash I look up and notice that the car ran into the emergency blockade so I run to see if Sarah's okay. "Request emergency air vac. Track location, we're on foot." She says into her phone before hanging up, grabbing my hand, and pulls me with her as she yells "Let's go!"

We reach the roof of a building and she asks "How well do you know Bryce Larkin?" "What? How do you…how do you know Bryce?" I pant following her. "We worked together at the CIA." She says causing me to ask "The what?! The CIA?! Bryce is a spy?! Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?!" She turns to look at me and exclaims "A rogue spy. Did he try to contact you?" "I haven't heard from Bryce in…." I say trailing off thinking then remembering the email add "Wait. No, he-he sent…he sent me an e-mail." "Did you open it?" She asks so I say "Yeah. It was, it was a line from Zork." "What?" she asks so I add "Zork, it's a video game we used to play. It was like a riddle and I solved it and then there was, uh, pictures. Lots and lots of pictures." "You saw them?" She asks and my mind goes to T and I don't answer so she asks "Uh, your computer, did you back it up? Is there an external drive?" "It crashed a week ago. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Was I not supposed to look at those pictures?" I tell her as she looks behind me before stating "Okay, I may have to point my gun at you, so just don't freak out." "Why?" I ask before a guy shows up saying "It's late. I'm tired. Let's cut the crap and give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA." Sarah then aims her gun at me saying "CIA gets him first." The guy then draws his gun and aims it at Sarah so she says "You come any closer and I shoot." Effectively freaked out at this point I say "Sarah…I'm freaking out." "You shoot him, I shoot you. I leave both your bodies here, go out for a late snack. I'm thinking maybe pancakes." The guy says. I look between the two of them before turning and running. I faintly hear Sarah yell "Chuck, no!" as images of Vuc Andric, the General, the bomb, and an explosion flash in my head causing me to stop. I quickly turn around and exclaim "They're gonna kill him." "Kill who?" the guy asks so I say "Stanfield! Ah, the General. the General Stanfield, the NATO guy." When they look at me like I'm crazy I say "Look something is wrong with me okay? I don't know what it is but something is very, very wrong with me, and I'm remembering things that I shouldn't know." "Okay, Chuck, talk to me. Like what?" Sarah says so I say "I don't know. I don't know. For example, uh…there was, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Large Mart today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say?" "Large Mart? You were there with Tia, does she know?" Sarah asks to which the guy asks "Who's Tia? Is she a threat?" "No! No, she doesn't know anything. Look, last week the NSA, you guys intercepted some blueprints, blueprints of a hotel, that hotel. And then the CIA, you guys found a file of schematics of a bomb in Prague. The bomb in in that hotel!" I exclaim causing the guy to turn his gun on me saying "He was working with Bryce." "No, he opened Bryce's e-mail." Sarah says quickly aiming her gun at the guy before adding "Chuck, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets, government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them." "There were thousands of them." I breathe out causing the guy to aim his gun at my forehead and say "Wait a minute. You're telling me all of our secrets…are in his head." "Chuck _is_ the computer." Sarah say so I ask "What did you say? What does that mean?" as my mind goes back to T. "Chuck, you have to listen to me. You have to tell us where-"Sarah says but I cut her off by yelling "What is happening to me?" She looks at me and asks "You said there was a bomb. Is there time to stop it?" "What? What? Are you crazy?" I ask to which the guy says "No, we're the good guys. We get payed to keep bombs from exploding." "Look I can't, I can't help you, okay? I really wish that I could but I can't. Call Bryce. He's the guy that can save the day." I say before Sarah yells "Bryce is dead! He died sending those secrets to you?" "Bryce is dead?" I ask not believing what I heard but the guy fires his gun into the air saying "Yeah, and he's gonna have a lot of company unless you start talking. So, pretty please…can we diffuse the bomb now?" I look at the two before saying "According to the schedule, the General's already on the stage."

****Time Skip****

"Wait! Casey, wait! We can't take him in. He's too valuable." Sarah says stopping me once we run into the hotel. Casey turns and pushes me to the ground saying "Okay, Johnny Commodore. You stay here, but you tell us where to go." "Uh, the easiest way?" I ask so Sarah says "No, fastest, Chuck." So I say "The fastest. Got it." Before getting up and sprinting causing Sarah to yell "Chuck stop!" I ignore her as we run through the fountain and she yells "Chuck, wait!" "This way, this way." I say pointing to the conference room. "Chuck, where is it?" Sarah asks once in the room. "I don't, uh…I don't, uh…That's it." I say finding the bomb Casey then grabs me and pushes me forward. "It's in this…uh, right here." I say as we reach the bomb. Casey opens it and the laptop flips open and a countdown is on the screen causing Sarah to say "Oh, God." "No time to evacuate. Ideas?" Casey asks so Sarah says "Disconnect the laptop." "There's no trigger. The cables." Casey says so Sarah says "No definitely a trap." As security runs up to us asking "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Casey quickly explains the situation and security clears the room as Sarah asks "Chuck is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" I can't think of anything as my phone rings, I slowly take it out of my pocket and answer it "Hey Morgan." As Casey and Sarah go back to the bomb. "Hey, how's it going?" Morgan asks so I say "A little busy right now, buddy." "In a good way? Details." Morgan says so I ask "Why are you calling?" "I don't know, just…laying on your bed, Ellie's with the Captain, T's fixing your computer that mysteriously got a case of the Demova's too. So-"Morgan says before I hang up on him getting an idea. "Okay, okay, I have an idea." I say kneeling in front of the bomb going to enter Demova's website but Casey stops me saying "That's not an Xbox. And you're not in X-men." "I understand that. This is a Prism Express laptop, okay. We sell this at our store. It has a DOS override. I think I can do this. I can do this, please." I say looking at Sarah and Casey. "He's our best shot." Sarah says so Casey releases my hand saying "Go." Thus I say "Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet." As I type 'IRENE DEMOVE' into the search engine. "He's searching for porn?" Casey says so I say "Ehh" before hitting return and closing my eyes as her website pops up. Just before the counter reaches zero the computer is fried. "You did it." Sarah says so I say "I did it. I did it. I…I defused a real bomb. This was a real…wh-what if I was wrong?" "Don't puke on the C-4, huh." Casey says standing up and leaving with Sarah

Once outside the hotel I approach Sarah and Casey as they look to be having an argument. "What about his job? And his friends? What do we do about his sister?" I hear Sarah ask so I ask "What about my sister?" "Nothing. We were just discussing…" Sarah starts but I cut her off by saying "No, no, no, hold on a second. You have to leave my family and my friends out of this." "We'll see." Casey says so I say "Look Bryce sent that email to me. I'm the one remembering your secrets. Which means you have to listen to me, both of you. And right now…I'm going to go home." "No, you're not." Casey says grabbing my arm so I pull it out of his grip and point at each of them saying "You…you need me." Before walking away from them.

****Time Skip****

"How long have you been here?" I ask when Sarah comes and sits next to me on the sand. "All night." She says so I ask "There's nowhere I can run, is there?" "Not from us…Talk to me Chuck." She says so I say "Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brain. And I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me. What are you going to do with me? What happens now?" "For now you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us." She says so I ask "And my sister, my friends, are they in danger?" "You tell them nothing to keep them safe…Need you to do one more thing for me." She says so I ask "Yeah?" "Trust me, Chuck." She says.

****Time Skip****

I don't even get two steps into my apartment before Ellie yells "All night! Do you know how worried I was? I even called Morgan. You could have let me know that you were okay." As Her, T, and Morgan approach me. "How far did you get?" Morgan keeps asking before Ellie says "Morgan, shut up." And I pull the three of them into a group hug. "Early morning procedure so…group hug, huh?" Awesome asks walking in before joining adding "Awesome." T gets fed up and pushes away so Awesome heads to work, group hug over, and I say "I'm gonna go shower." Ellie stops me and asks "Aren't you going to tell us where you've been? How you date was?" "Later. I have to be a work soon." I tell her to which she agrees and heads back into the kitchen. I then go get ready as Ellie tries to convince Morgan to leave.

****Time Skip****

"Well, wish me luck." I say finishing filling out the application for Assistant Store Manager of the Buy More. I walk down the aisle and Tang heads my way doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture before shoving past me. I pause and look at Morgan who says "Sorry man. Go get 'em." As he turns down the T.V. playing dramatic music. When I walk into Big Mike's office he just makes a motion for me to put my application in the in going box. Once I set it there he says "Didn't think you'd apply." So I say "Well, uh…I think I'm ready for this, Big Mike, and what it means…responsibility, decisive leadership…" He cuts me off by saying "Save it for the interview. Now go train the new guy." "Okeydokey." I say leaving. Rounding a corner I discover that 'the new guy' was Casey decked out in the Buy More uniform. I stare at him before Sarah walks down the aisle past me with a shopping basket. I look at the blue ring on her finger and I get flashes of Sarah shooting two men before turning and shooting the camera recording her. And tell myself "Don't freak out." And take a deep breath.


	2. Chuck and Tia vs The Helicopter

Chapter 2- Chuck and Tia vs The Helicopter

Casey's POV

After a few minutes of Chuck "training" me my second day undercover at the Buy More the alarm at the front of the store goes off so I take off after the shoplifter with Chuck and his idiot friend Morgan chasing after me and the shoplifter. I finally tackle the guy in the parking lot but Chuck stops me before I can punch the guy saying "Casey, Casey, Casey. No, no, no, no, no. It's just a video game, okay? Lives are not in danger, and the country is still safe." As he holds onto my arm. I push him off and pull the shoplifter up as Morgan runs up saying "Wow. This guy's been here 24 hours and he's taking the job way more seriously than me." I force the video game into Morgan's hands as Chuck pants "That's because he's crazy." "Tell me something I don't know." I tell him before dragging the shoplifter back to the store with me as Morgan makes conversation with him. Once back in Buy More the other employees and the customers start clapping. I then take the shoplifter to the manager. Handing him over I go back to work.

"I totally caught him. Casey and Chuck only helped." I heard Morgan brag from the next aisle. "Mor that's not going to work." A pretty female voice states to which Morgan pleads "Come on T. I thought that was pretty good." "I can tell." She states to which Morgan wines "It's only because you've known me since we were five." "No, you're just bad at lying." I say walking up next to him and a black haired girl, who apparently worked here with Chuck at the Nerd Herd according to her outfit. "You only know since you were there! I can totally lie believably. Like how…." He defends as the girl turns to look at me which caused me to stop listening to him and take her in. She was beautiful, in that she's cute but also really pretty or the she could be a doll kind of way. "Casey? You okay man? You're staring off into space." Morgan asks waving a hand in front of my face. "I'm fine…" I say trailing off noticing that she wasn't there anymore and looking around the store for her causing Morgan to say "Okay man." Before walking off. 'What's wrong with me? I'm working and am undercover.' I tell myself before forcing myself to stop thinking about the girl and get back to work.

Chuck's POV

At lunch I find Tia in the break room glaring at the pop bottle on the table in front of her. "Need help?" I ask her to which she hands me it with a "Please." I open it for her and give it back before getting my lunch from the fridge and sitting next to her. "I met Casey earlier." She states starting to do something on her laptop causing me to choke a little on my sandwich as I ask "What? What happened?" "Mor was working on a pick-up line, when he told him he was just bad at lying." She explains so I ask "He didn't ask you anything?" "No, just sort of stood there as Mor complained." She states to which I say "That's weird." Just then the person we were talking about came in, walks over to the coffee machine, and starts pouring himself some coffee all the while glancing at an oblivious Tia. 'No way. Casey does not like her. There is no way.' I think as she leaves me alone with him. "You do realize that Walker is meant to be your cover girlfriend." He states, slightly annoyed, to which I say "She's one of my best friends, basically my sister. I'm not gonna start ignoring her. Sara understands." "Does she now?" He asks so I say "She will when I tell her." As I quickly finish eating and rush out of the room.

****Time skip****

"Hey sis, what do you think of this shirt?" I ask holding up a blue shirt with white stripes. "Another date with Sara, this is very exciting." She replies grinning and holding up two more shirts to which I say "Oh see, it's not that big of a deal." "Yes it is, she is hot. Jeepers. I'd go with the first shirt too, goes better with your skin tone." Morgan says sitting up from my Bed as he plays a video game with Tia so I ask "Oh yeah?" "Wait a minute, Morgan has met her and I haven't?" Ellie asks to which I say "Well…T has too." "She has?" She asks to which Tia says a simple "At work." "You're fine. But…Morgan?" She tells Tia so Morgan says "He confides in me, Ellie. You know, he tells me his deepest, darkest secrets….which you could too by the way." "Here's one, I loathe you." She growls to which I say "That's not a secret." "I need to meet this girl. Tomorrow night; dinner, here." She says grinning but Morgan says "Woah. A little too soon to see the Tron poster, don't you think? Not exactly a natural aphrodisiac." Ellie glares at him so he says "Dinner, perfect, I'll clear my schedule." She grins and leaves my room with a "Great."

****Time skip****

"Get in." Sara says as I bend down and look at her through the pricey car's window. "Wow. Wienerlicious really pays well huh?" I say getting in adding "What are we, uh, what are we doing? We're going to a, uh, like a movie or some dinner?" "Not exactly." She states to which I ask "W-what does not exactly mean, exactly?" as she smiles and pulls out onto the road.

****Time Skip****

"So…here we are on our date at the Buy More. Is this all part of the plan or a chance for me to clock in some overtime?" I ask as we start walking through the store so Sara says "There's a doctor coming to see you Chuck, he worked on the encoding process for the Intersect. The computer that Bryce destroyed, the one that's in your head. He's coming to examine you." "Uh huh and does this examination involve, say I don't know, needles or perhaps probing of some kind?" I ask to which she says "The doctor is our best shot at helping you. It's what you want right; to get the secrets out of your head?" "Yeah, yeah of course." I say and she walks off toward the counter so I add "But you-you're still being very vague about the probing and I'd like to know the answer to that." As I follow her.

****Sara's POV****

Chuck adjusts his shirt as he sits on the couch in the home theatre room wearing the headset. "We've re-wired the home theatre room for this test. When the images start, just say what they are." I explain as I close the curtains. "That's it?" he asks to which Casey, from the doorway, says "I'm sure you'll find a way to screw it up. The doctor's here." "When do I get to meet him?" Chuck asks to which I say "You don't. It's important that he doesn't see you, you're too valuable." As I walk out causing Chuck to say "Thanks. I'm flattered and totally freaked out." As the rest of the curtains close.

"Dr. Zarnow." Casey greets as we walk up to him so he smiles and says "Agent Casey, Agent Walker." "Thank you for meeting us at a neutral site." I say shaking his hand to which he says "Let's begin." And we walk to the counter. Getting ready Zarnow says "I don't understand why I can't see my patient." So I say "For your safety we're keeping patient X's identity a secret." "And does patient X work here?" he asks to which Casey says "Patient X, who knows all the intersect secrets works at a Buy More." As he glances at me. "Ridiculous, of course. At the tone, the test will begin." Zarnow says getting Chuck's attention. "Uhh dog….uh, hippopotamus…fat guy, ugly building, really beautiful woman at the beach…Cardinal One is the top Moscow spy in the White House office of….the plot to assassinate President Carter was orchestrated by…" Chuck says continuing on as different images flash onto the screen until he says "Okay, well that's just a picture of a turtle." "Your patient is….phenomenal. We never imagined this." Zarnow says so I ask "What didn't you imagine?" "One person seeing all the intersect images; all our secrets in one mind." He says to which Casey asks "Can you remove the secrets doctor?" "Yes, I think I can." He says and with that he leaves and I take Chuck home.

****Chuck's POV****

"So, did I pass the test?" I ask as Sarah pulls up to the curb. "You did great Chuck." She states smiling so I ask "And this doctor guy, he can fix me or?" "Uh, he's hopeful, yeah." She says nodding so I say "Okay." And undo my seatbelt and open the car door before remembering and saying "Oh! Oh, I almost forgot, uh, dinner tomorrow night with my sister and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome. She really wanted to meet you so…" "Oh, okay well that's a good idea." She says smiling so I say "Meeting the family's kind of a big step if our relationship was remotely real." Laughing slightly before asking "So, uh, if this whole examination thing, if it works out then I guess we're through huh?" "Uh, yeah, mhmm." She says nodding so I climb out of the car saying "Okay. Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." She says smiling so I add "Oh, and uh, just so you know, um, tonight was probably the best only second date I've been on in years. Drive safe." Leaning in the passenger window before walking away. I pause, look back, and wave at her to which she returns before going home.

I walk into my room and sit down on my bed next to Tia, who I texted to come over after meeting with the doctor. "Can they fix us?" she asks as I take off my shoes to which I say "You do realize I'm gonna have to tell them about you." Looking at her. She shrugs so I sigh out "They're not gonna be happy." "The worse they could do is shoot me, and that's happened before." She states laying back and looking at the ceiling. I lay down next to her saying "That's not something to be so casual about. You almost died." "You guys are the only ones who'd miss me…Bryce might have, if he was still alive." She states casually so I say "We'd be devastated and I doubt Yori would want you talking like that." Hugging her to me. "I know." She states returning the hug before pushing me away with a "See you later." As she walks out the door.

****Time skip****

"The strum bar is getting a little sticky like on the one. On the other one it's fine but on the second one-"I tell Morgan as we walk around Buy More before Casey bumps into me growling "You can't trust Sarah." "Chuck, John." Big Mick calls causing both of us to turn and look at him and say "Big Mike." "How's customer service training?" he asks to which I say "Super." As Casey says "Fine." "Glad to hear it. The better my employees the less I have to work." He states so I say "Very inspiring words, sir." And Casey adds "Regular call to arms." "Well go make him better. Show me you're Assistant Manager material. Chop, chop! I got a nap in an hour." He says so I lead Casey away as Morgan gets told sternly "Good bye."

"So, uh, this is the hand held scanner." I tell him as I show it to him adding "Very expensive piece of equipment." "So's a stealth fighter but somehow I managed to fly that." He says causing me to pause and stare at him for a moment before saying "R-ight, uh, and the gun you know kind of works like a…" "Gun?" Casey offers to which I say "Uh huh. And it beeps when you scan the barcodes." "Well if it screamed out loud I'd be right at home." Casey says before watching Big Mick walk away and pressing the scanner to my throat adding "Listen I don't want you to have any more private meeting with Sarah." "Uhm, is there-is there a problem?" I ask glancing at Tia who was watching us concerned from one of the aisles. "No problems, only solutions." Casey states pulling the scanner away as it beeps. "Well that sounds very much like the Buy More customer policy…that I've noticed you have some issues with." I say before an instant message from Sarah comes up on my laptop. I glance at it before turning back to Casey saying "You know, uh, you know what I think we're gonna do about that? We're gonna do some role-playing and work on that attitude of yours, how 'bout that!" as I spin around and shut the laptop I call "Hey Morgan! T!" "Hi ho!" Morgan says walking over with Tia so I say "Hey there he is, there's my Johnny on the spot, uh, Morgan and Casey, you guys are gonna do some stuff." Looking at Morgan I continue "You're gonna be a shopper." Then turning back to Casey adding "And you're gonna be the sales rep. like y'are. And, uh, Tia and I are gonna go talk about some stuff, because she needed my help with something." Before pulling her along with me as Morgan says awkwardly "Got it from here."

"C'mon." I whisper to her pushing her towards the entrance checking that Casey wasn't watching before following. "Chuck?" she asks so I say "We're telling Sarah, and we're doing it now." "Oh, okay." She says following me into Wienerlicious. We push past all the teenage boys who were hurrying out the exit as Sarah greets "Hey, Chuck, Tia." Before whispering to me "Chuck, I, uh, wanted to talk to you privately." "Wait, wait, before you say anything. I, well we, need to tell you something." I say pulling Tia up next to me. Sarah looks at us both curiously and asks "What is it?" "You see, the night Bryce sent that email to me…Tia was there and well, we both saw it….Everything is in her head too." I explain causing Sarah to look at her and yell "You have got to be kidding me!" "But the doctor, he can help her too, and nothing has to happen to her right?" I ask but Sarah says "No, Chuck…not right. The doctor from last night, he was killed in an explosion soon after he left us." "Wait, what? The doctor who was supposed to fix us?" I ask as Tia says "Well, that's unexpected." "Chuck, turn away." Sarah says reaching under the counter causing me to say quickly "Wait, why? Don't shoot her!" "What? Chuck I'm not going to shoot her. Just turn around." Sarah says so I look at Tia and she shrugs so I slowly turn around and look at the wall. "Tia, can you tell me what this is?" Sarah asks and there's a moment before Tia says "It's an NSA incinerator, special issue and designed to eliminate all biological traces. Used by the looks of it, probably to kill the doctor." At this I turn around and see the burned phone on the table and receive flashes of it. "She's right." Sarah states as I nod. "And guess who works for the NSA?" Sarah asks looking at me before looking at Tia and adding "Look, I don't know what to do about you. But neither of you are to tell Casey what you know, okay? If he'll do that to the doctor, well…" "W-why would Casey do that?" I ask causing Sarah to say "He's a killer Chuck. It's what he does for a living. He tried to kill us and he'll probably try to do it again. If he finds out about Tia, he'll try to kill her too. Maybe it was orders, maybe he didn't like the way Zarnow looked at him."

****Sara's POV****

"Oh that's nice, I feel much better now Sarah, what am I supposed to do?!" Chuck says slightly panicking to which I say "You go back in there and you pretend that you know nothing. The same goes for you, Tia, don't let him get suspicious. Go, you can do that guys." "I know nothing. I know nothing, got it." Chuck says turning and heading to the door and Tia goes to follow so I say "Tia, hang back for a minute." She nods and looks at me so I add "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Chuck, alright? You need to trust me, Tia. You can't tell anyone about this, not friends or family. You live your life normally, but you'll work for us, and we'll protect you okay? Trust me." "Okay, though it's not like I have anyone to tell other than Chuck, Ellie, and Morgan. And Chuck already knows." She says shrugging and walking out the door. 'What did she mean by that?' I ask myself before deciding to do a background check on her.

****Tia's POV****

I come back into the Buy More as Casey pushes Morgan over and Chuck goes up to him acting "natural". Casey grabs him by the tie so I jog up to them asking "Chuck, did you double check on the order out back?" which causes Casey to let him go but glare at him before walking away. "Thank you." Chuck tells me patting me on the shoulder as Morgan, still on the floor, says "Oh, no. Here it is, bottom shelf: The Ramones." "What did Sarah say to you?" Chuck asks as we leave Morgan and walk over to the Nerd Herd counter. "What she told you. To trust her, they'll protect me. But what's up with Casey?" I say to which he says "I don't know." Before we look at Lester who clears his throat next to us. "Mr. Bartowski, Ms. Omashu." He says so Chuck says "Hi, Lester." "Uh, Code Zebra: LUnix installer factory off Ventura, 142 Euclyp. Take Tia with you." He says before pausing and looking at me adding "Unless the lovely lady would like to help me with some stock?" I shake my head at Lester and drag Chuck with me to the Herder.

****Time skip****

At a stoplight I'm checking the map as the car lurches forward. I frown as we both look into the rear-view mirror as his phone rings. "Hello?" He asks and I hear Casey on the other end say "Pull over." "Well I can't pull over I have a home install at uh…" Chuck starts and Casey finishes "142 Euclyp? Guess who called that in." "Oh my God. It was you! You killed the doctor now you're here to kill me!" Chuck yells hanging up the phone before punching it, with Casey right behind us. "Chuck!" I yell as he just barely misses hitting another car to which he says "He's trying to kill me, well I guess, us, now." Swerving again before Casey rams into us causing the Herder to spin out before coming to a halt. "Stay." Chuck says before climbing out and yelling "Are you out of your mind?!" as Casey gets out of his car, slams his door, and stalks towards Chuck. "What-what-what happened to you?" Chuck asks running around the car noticing Casey's black eye and bandaged hand. "Your girlfriend happened to me." Casey states angry to which Chuck asks "What, Sarah?" "She's rogue, Chuck. She killed the doctor then she tried to kill me." Casey says to which Chuck asks "Is she okay?" "Yeah, I'm golden thanks for asking." Casey says to which Chuck quickly says "No, no, no why should I believe you? She showed me the bomb, she said you did it!" "NSA incinerator right? It's a nice explosive, easily purchased on the black market. What do you really know about Sarah, Chuck? Huh? Think, she's CIA, she worked with Bryce, he was rogue maybe she is too. She found you in LA, but she couldn't grab you 'cause I was around so she had to wait her chance. Dr. Zarnow screwed that up. He could pull those secrets out of your head, then she'd lose the Intersect so she had to act fast." Chuck's phone begins to ring so he pulls it out to which Casey snatches it from him, reads the screen, and turns it off as I get out of the car saying "We should tell him." "Tia? What did you hear? Tell me what?" Casey asks to which I give him a 'Really? That's kind of a stupid question.' Look as Chuck says "She saw the email from Bryce when I did, and she has the Intersect in her head as well. I didn't tell you guys earlier because you tried to shoot me when we first met." "This true?" Casey asks looking at me so I sigh and say "Don't necessarily care much for lying." "Alright, fine. Let's go. C'mon." Casey says grabbing both of us and pushing us to his car. Climbing in a phone starts to ring causing Casey to say "I thought I turned that off." Looking at Chuck as I look around for it since it sounded close to me. "Well it's not me, is it yours?" Chuck asks to which Casey says "No. Tia?" "We should run." I state getting out of the car as Chuck and Casey look back at me. "NSA incinerator, run!" Chuck yells before they both scramble out of the car and run up to me standing a bit away. They stop and look back at the still intact car causing Chuck to sigh and look at me. I duck before the car explodes but they are thrown to the ground. "You two okay?" I ask standing back up at them as they start to get up. "Yeah. Still think it was me?" Casey asks before Chuck asks "Why would Sarah do this?" "She's cleaning the operation." Casey says pulling out his phone to which Chuck asks "Cleaning?" "Eliminating everyone she's come in contact with. Do you know where she is?" Casey says to which I say a worried "Ellie." "We have to get back to my house she's having dinner with us tonight!" Chuck quickly says but Casey says "I think not, you two are on the next plane to Washington." "But my sister!" Chuck yells but Casey says "Doesn't have a super computer in her noggin, and you two are the priority." Before holding his phone up to his ear, start talking to someone on the other end, and turn his back to us so Chuck and I share a look and we take off towards the Herder. "Hey!" Casey yells running at us as we jump in but we're already moving before he reaches us. "That could have gone better." I sigh out as I pick debris from the explosion out of my hair. "Yeah." Chuck sighs before we pull up soon after.

Chuck rushes in his house and Morgan says "Well, it's about time." As I shut the door Sarah asks "Chuck, where have you been?" 'Why, uh, you surprised to see me?" Chuck asks slowly causing her to ask "What? Where's Casey?" "I don't know, maybe he's having some care trouble." Chuck says before walking past her and asking "Everyone okay?" "Yeah, just a little hungry dude, you're….late." Morgan says so Devon adds "And a little dirty for my taste." Ellie gets up and walks towards Chuck joking "And your girlfriend has been nothing but mean to me." "Huh? Oh, huh look out for her." Chuck says smiling awkwardly before adding "So I'm glad everyone's getting along so well." "Yeah, your sister is awesome." Sarah says causing Devon to say "Indeed." "Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we actually go out, huh? For pizza or something, some place….public with lots and lots of people around?" Chuck tries to convince them but Ellie says "Uh, Chuck, I've been cooking all day." "Yeah cooking pot roast dude, which is my favorite." Morgan says to which Devon adds "Let's eat!" And everyone sits down at the table with Chuck cautiously moving around Sarah. I shake my head at him and sit across from him. "This looks delicious, Ellie." "So Sarah, let's turn this up a notch personal style. Tell us something about yourself." Devon says as Chuck sends Sarah nervous glances. "Well I'm originally from D.C., I just moved here." Sarah says to which Ellie says "Oh, Chuck and Tia had a friend who lived in D.C." "A former friend. Former because A: he was a jerk, and B: well-well he's dead." Morgan corrects causing Chuck to scratch his neck at the mention of Bryce while I sigh as Morgan continues "The girl Chuck was dating before you, he stole her." "Ugh, I just don't know how anyone can choose Bryce over Chuck." Ellie says as the doorbell rings I watch as Ellie then gets up and answers the door which is Casey who says "Hi, I'm John Casey. I just moved in upstairs, I thought I might bring something over." To which Chuck stands up. "Chuck, you didn't tell me you were bringing another friend." Ellie says taking the plate of mini quiches from Casey. "Hey, hi yeah it totally slipped my mind that my friend John Casey was coming over, and we work at Buy More together. Morgan and Tia you know John from the Buy More, I was telling him we were gonna have a get together, and that you know the more the merrier." Chuck says nervously before Casey whispers something in his ear. They both fake laugh so I stand up saying "Bathroom" to Ellie before walking down the hall.

"Jesus, T." Chuck breaths out coming into his room seeing me before walking over to pick up a chair. "What the hell is going on Chuck?" I ask him before Casey walks in and closes the door saying "NSA ran a check on Sarah Walker to see what we had; two years ago she posed as a French diplomat, infiltrated the inner circle of an arms deal. Killed the entire circle." "With a bomb?" Chuck asks to which Casey says "We don't know. Her alias was Elana Truffaut." Which causes both of us to flash. I frown as Chuck says "They were poisoned. At dinner." "Wonderful." Casey says grabbing the chair from Chuck before Ellie knocks on the door, walking in. "Hey, sis, chair. Ta-da!" Chuck says as Casey walks out with the chair with a "Thank you." From Ellie. "I'll go help them." I say and leave Chuck alone with Ellie.

Ellie comes back a few seconds before Chuck comes running back and yells "Stop!" causing everyone at the table to freeze and look at him. "We, uh, we didn't do a toast yet. Which I'll do, right now." He says panting as Morgan grabs the plate of mini quiches before Sarah could take one. "So, I'd like to propose a toast." He continues taking his glass of wine from the table before adding "To my sister, and to uh, a meal that looks so great, and to Tia, my sister by choice you're great, and Devon you're great, yeah, and Sarah, for a great _dessert_ , and to John Casey and his mini quiches which are equally as great." Drawing Casey's and I's attention to the soufflé. "What about me Chuck?" Morgan asks to which Ellie asks "For what?" "And to Morgan, for his great comic timing!" "Thank you sir." Morgan says before everyone says "Cheers." "Well you know, that soufflé does look amazing." Ellie says to which Devon says "Yeah, you're right honey. I can't even resist." Reaching his fork down to get a piece causing Chuck to yell "Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" to which they all pause and look at him again. "Who likes magic?" He asks to which Morgan says "I do!" "I know a trick." Chuck says clapping his hands together causing Sarah to ask "Chuck?" as Ellie yells "Chuck what are you doing?!" as he grabs the end of the table cloth causing everyone to scoot back in their chairs. "Voila!" Chuck yells pulling away the table cloth, and leaving everything perfectly fine on the table. "How the…?" Chuck asks as Devon says "Whoa, Chuck that was-"and Morgan yells "I knew you could do it man!" So Casey brings his leg up into the table which causes the rocking candle to fall onto Sarah's soufflé catching it on fire and saying "Flambé." Chuck picks up the burning soufflé and carefully carries it into the bathroom, with all of them following. I sigh and walk out the door, the idiocy of Chuck starting to drive me nuts.

****Chuck's POV****

"Chuck. Chuck! Look no matter how stressed out you are it is never okay to murder a woman's soufflé." Ellie says watching as I stomp on the soufflé in the bath after turning the water off. "Uhm, you know what, let me talk to him." Sarah says causing me to look at Casey and start to say "Casey, hey, maybe uh-" but the door closes to which Sarah grabs me and throws me against the door growling "Tell me exactly what Casey said." "Nothing, everything is okay." I lie to which she pushes me into the door again saying "I can go ask Tia, if that's what you want. I presume Casey now knows about her? Now, what did he say?" as she bends my wrist back. "That you killed Dr. Zarnow and killed a bunch of French diplomats." I say and she spins me around twisting my arm up behind my back asking "They're blaming me for Zarnow?" "If you're planning on hurting me, even to prove a point I think you should know I have a very low threshold for pain." I say making her twist my arm even more as she asks "And you believe Casey?" "Tell me…about…the French diplomats." I say while slowly bending down trying to relieve the pain in my arm before she says "They were French assassins and they were after me but I got to them first, and you know what I'm kind of glad that I did. Chuck, do you really think that my name is Sarah? I never asked you to believe me, I asked you to trust me. This doesn't make sense, if Casey didn't kill Zarnow then-"before releasing me. "What are you doing?" I ask to which she says "I have to go, right now." Before running out of the bathroom. I follow her as she walks quickly past the group saying "Uh, I'm sorry. I have to go, but dinner was wonderful." "Gotta go, be back, yeah." I tell them before Casey says "Yeah, well, uh, I'd better be going too. This has been great, thanks." Closing the door behind him as Ellie calls "Uh, you're welcome!"

"Sara wait!" I yell after her to which she says "You stay inside, do what I say." Before pulling her jacket on and leaving. I watch her go as Casey joins me so I ask "You think we were wrong?" Just before Sara yells "Casey!" so we run the way she went. "Tia?" I ask before the boot closes and Casey pulls his gun on the man saying "Hey, don't move. Zarnow?" The doctor pulls a tranquilizer gun out, shoots Casey in the arm with another dart, and says "Good to see you again, Agent Casey." Smiling as he got into his car and speed off. "Oh my God." I breath out staring at the dart as Casey says "Yep, we were wrong." And sways into me. "Casey he's got Tia and Sarah, we've gotta save them." I say as he leans up against the wall saying "Brilliant deduction Nancy Drew, now pull out the tranq dart!" "Oh, I have a very strong aversion to needles." I say but he yells "Do it!" "Okay, oh. That was the doctor right, he's probably not dead?" I say pulling it out and gagging before throwing it into the gutter. "And the sun sets in the West, nothing gets by you." He says sarcastically as he goes to stand up so I say "One, two, three." And help him to stand asking "What's he gonna do with them?" "He's gonna torture them, until they tell him about Tia or you." He says before adding "C'mon, we hurry we can catch them." "Alright, where are we going?" I ask as we climb into the Herder to which he says "I laced my quiches with micro bots." "You're not kidding, are you?" I ask staring at him to which he says "I don't kid about quiche. We can trace them using the car's tracker." As he presses buttons on the car's CD player. "Yeah, I think that only comes in the sports package." I say but he says "I made some enhancements when your car was in the shop. We've got a signal. Let's go." As the tracker comes to life. "Alright." I say and with that we're off.

****Time skip****

Opening the back door to the Buy More, we carefully creep in, Casey with his gun ready. "Wait, hey, Casey, Casey why would he bring them here?" I whisper to which he says "I don't know, you wait here." Before falling to the floor and getting straight back up saying "Damn tranq dart." That's when we hear female screaming coming from the theatre room. "C'mon." he says and we make our way over and peek through the curtains at Morgan, eating the leftovers and the screaming coming from the movie he was watching. "It's Morgan. He ate your quiches." I whisper causing Casey to sigh and say "We're on the wrong trail. C'mon."

"I got nothing." Casey says pressing buttons on the tracker to which I ask "What do you mean you got nothing, what do we-then what do we do?" "It's over, they're gone." He says so I say "No, no, no, no he has Tia! And this is our fault; we didn't believe Sara now we have to save her. Look if you were a bad guy what would you do? Fly them out on a plane, would you use a boat or uh, uh, what?" "Chopper, at a small airfield near the water, closest I could find." He says so I say "Then do a satellite search using the touch screen and then maybe limit that to airfields that are within a certain range of us and then maybe limit by-if there's activity on the ground?" "That's not bad." He says pressing more buttons on the tracker to which I say "Thanks, yeah, I was just kind of spit balling, just kind of top of my head." "Found it. Port of Los Angeles. Floor it." He states so I say "Okay." And do so.

****Time skip****

"So this is how this is gonna work. I'm gonna go over there, rescue the girls, capture Dr. Zarnow, and shoot anybody who gets in my way. You, you're gonna stay here." Casey says as we pull up at the docks to which I ask "So in this plan I basically do nothing?" "Yep." he replies nodding so I say "Let's do this." As Casey jumps out of the car and creeps around the crates before disappearing. "Alright, alright. Now we wait." I say looking around before ducking down as Zarnow exits one of the warehouses, walking away. "Stay in the car, stay in the car, do not leave the car, do not leave the car." I tell myself before sighing, getting out, and running into the warehouse Zarnow had just vacated. I creep around and look for Sarah and Tia, I find Sara with her arms chained up to a pipe above her head. "Sarah! Are you okay?" I whisper hurrying over to her causing her to mumble something against the duct tape on her mouth so I ask "Stupid question, ah, should I?" She nods so I rip it off quickly, making her wince, before she says "Chuck you have to get out of here." "No, I'm here to save you…wait, where's Tia?" I ask looking around to which she says "I don't know. Zarnow left her in the car while he brought me here. But you, you shouldn't even be here you're too valuable. Besides, I have this well in hand." "Uh huh, yeah 'cause it looks well in hand." I say causing her to say "Okay, just find me something to pick this lock." "I don't…okay. Here." I say looking around, finding something, and hand it to her. The door rattles so she whispers "Go, go, go!" and I put the tape back on before hiding. Zarnow walks around the corner and moves to stand in front of her. "The helicopter's ready, Agent Walker. This is your last chance. We're going to a special facility where they're going to torture you, really torture. Not this child's play. Or you could just tell me, who is Patient X. That girl, will probably break once it starts." He says to which Sara mumbles something before he pulls out a needle saying "Something for the flight." As he leans toward her. "Oh crap." I involuntary say causing him to turn and look at me causing me to state "Oh crap!" Sarah yells as Zarnow throws the needle barely missing me but causing me to stop and look at him. I flash on him and say "I know you. I know your secret! You've been feeding American science through Korea for years." As he loads another tranq gun. "Ahh, Patient X. To think that my secrets are in that head of yours. It's an honor, really. Of course, to hell with honor, I'm here for the impressive dollar figure the human intersect will fetch. Who will I offer you to first?" he says before raising the gun and shooting me in the chest causing me to pass out.

****Tia's POV****

I wake up just as Zarnow comes back with an unconscious Chuck. "Proceed to Brava coordinates, the ship will be waiting there." Zarnow says to the pilot as I shake Chuck awake. "Tia?" He whispers waking up so I put my finger to my lips for him to be quiet and motion for him to pick up the tranq gun in front of him so he grabs it and yells "Don't move!" aiming it at Zarnow. I sigh as Zarnow says "You must be kidding." As he turns to face us. "I want you to land the helicopter right now." Chuck says but Zarnow starts messing with him saying "It's heavier than you thought." "What?" Chuck asks being an idiot to which Zarnow says "The gun, it's heavy. Give me back the gun." Slowly reaching towards Chuck. Chuck fights to keep hold of the gun and yells "I'm not giving you the gun!" before shooting, missing, and hitting the pilot in the shoulder. "You shot the pilot, you idiot." Zarnow says falling over into the back of the helicopter as it starts spinning and I look for something to pick the lock on the handcuffs. "I didn't mean to do that! Uhm, who's flying this thing?" Chuck asks as Zarnow says "You're going to kill us all." I manage to find the key as Chuck yells at Zarnow and knocking him into the roof. Chuck knocks out Zarnow and we move to the front to fly the helicopter. Chuck yells "Oh God, that's a crane!" as I move the pilot from the seat and Chuck's phone starts ringing. "Oh my God, oh my God." Chuck says as he pulls out his phone's headset and puts it on adding "Hi, yeah, I'm here." I sit in the pilot seat as Chuck says "You know what forget about the car, tell me how to fly a helicopter." I then get my phone's headset, put it on, and join the call as Casey says "Alright there's a collective and the cycler control." To which I say "Simple English would be nice." As Chuck asks "What?" "One's the stick, one looks like an emergency brake. Grab 'em both!" Casey simplifies so I ask "Okay, now what?" as Chuck says "Okay, I got 'em, I got 'em. Oh, oh my God, oh my God, this is not working!" "Push the stick just a bit forward while doing the same thing with the emergency brake." We do as he says causing Chuck to yell "Ground, not good!" as the chopper points downwards. "Pull up, Pull up! Pull up on the emergency brake! Level off, Level off!" Casey yells to which I order "Shut up! If you panic how the hell can we stay calm? You know what put Sarah on the phone." "Okay, uh, Chuck, Tia? You're gonna be okay, now I need you two to focus. Uh have you ever played any flying games before?" Sarah says now on the phone to which Chuck says "Flight simulators? Yeah, flight simulators yeah sure we've done those, yeah." "Okay which ones?" She asks so I list "Maverick of the Skies, Stealth Fighter Elite, Patchett Chopper Patrol." "Great; okay now remember that last one, I want you to pretend like you're playing that game okay? You're just in your bedroom playing a game and none of this is real." She says causing Chuck to start to calm down and say "It's just a game. It's just a game, okay. I can do this, I can play this game." "Easy, easy." She says as we fly over the water which causes Chuck to ask "Uh, is this one of those helicopters that can turn into a boat?" "No." I state as Sara says "No, it isn't. Just ease to the right and goose the brake. They designed the game exactly like the helicopter." "We got it, we got it, almost there." Chuck says as I say "A little more to the right, Chuck." "Okay, easing right. Goose the brake. It's just a game, a big, scary video game." Chuck says as we land the chopper. I sigh out in relief as Chuck starts laughing.

I sigh again as Chuck gets out and starts dancing saying "That is how we do that!" "You okay?" Casey asks looking in the helicopter so I sigh and say "Yeah. Sorry for yelling at you." "It's fine." He says as he helps me out and over the unconscious bodies. "What the hell were you thinking? The secrets that you both know are incredibly important; you compromised everything when you stopped trusting me!" Sara yells to which Casey adds to Chuck "And when you got out of the car." "Listen, um, I'm sorry okay?" Chuck says to which Sara says "No, it is not okay! How could you think I was the double, huh? Now I am not Bryce, Bryce betrayed everything that I believe in and if either of you ever accuse me of that again, then I will walk away mission over, we all go back to Washington. And you do not want that to happen guys; that you should trust me on." With that she walks away. I sigh before Casey says "Way to go, ace." And leaves himself. I sigh again and look at Chuck who says "Let's go home."

****Time skip****

I fiddle with the hem of my dress as Chuck gets ready. "Dad's suit." Ellie says walking in to which Chuck smiles and says "Yeah, it's my only one." "I'm certain he wouldn't mind though. You realize that you don't have to go to Bryce's funeral." She says looking at both of us to which Chuck says "Yeah, yeah I guess. But, we had a lot of history; even if he did get me kicked out of school, steal my girlfriend, didn't go to Yori's funeral, lied about why he didn't, and then procced to confess his "love" for Tia that he apparently had since they met. Plus, we can visit Yori while we're there." I sigh as Ellie says "You're a good friend, Chuck. Even if you're annoying. And you, well, you've moved on to bigger and better girls. I don't really mean bigger like literally bigger. I just mean that um, I really like Sarah. And I hope you guys work things out, before the next dinner party of course." "I don't know. I don't know sis, I…look I really think I blew it." "Chuck, just try apologizing it goes a long way. Sarah's special, she's different from your Stanford friends." She says fixing his tie to which he says "Yeah….yeah."

****Time Skip****

I lean on a nearby tree next to Chuck, watching the funeral. He looks across the graveyard and sees Sarah paying her respects at a distance like us. He goes to wave but stops when she ignores him so I place my hand on his shoulder as she leaves. We stay a few more minutes before we leave to visit my brother.

****Time skip****

****Chuck's POV****

"Knock, knock." I say walking into Wienerlicious as Sarah is clearing the tables. "Hey Chuck." She says briefly looking at me before going back to wipe the table. "How is everything? I saw you at the funeral." I say to which she says "Oh, uh, yeah I had to go. After everything Bryce did he was still my partner." "Look I'm not accusing you of anything….today, uh. Yesterday, yes, I may have laid it on a little think with the accusing, but I'm really sorry about that." I tell her walking over to her, now behind the counter, she looks at me so I continue "Instead of not trusting you I should have been thanking you for saving my life, and protecting the country, and, and, making really tasty gourmet wieners." She smiles and says "I'm sorry I yelled at you." To which I say "It was our first fight; you know it's a big step if our relationship were remotely real." "Y'know with Dr. Zarnow gone now Chuck, those Intersect secrets aren't going anywhere. That means more missions, more danger, more secrets that you've now brought Tia into. Neither of you can tell your sister, your friends." She says to which I say "I know that. And so does Tia, she knows how dangerous this is and that she can't tell anyone." "Some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked; so, Chuck, are you ready?" She asks so I think a moment before nodding, sighing, and saying "Yeah." "Good." She says before the door opens and Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and Tia all walk in. "Hi. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Ellie says grinning so I say "Uhh…" while looking at them before looking at Sarah again adding "By the way I thought we'd give that dinner another shot, maybe here." "We knew you'd forgive him." Morgan says to which Sarah smiles and says "Right and you all realize you all have to eat my cooking." "Get a 411 on the corn dogs. What do you recommend buddy?" Devon says so I say "Sarah, oh you, okay." As she hands me a corn dog. I stare at it for a moment before saying "Cheers." And take a bite out of the burned corn dog.


End file.
